


Watcher

by tigriswolf



Category: Push (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Precognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he walks away from Jim in the hangar, McCoy sees a glimmer of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Watcher  
> Fandom: Star Trek reboot/Push  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: spoilers for the reboot  
> Pairings: none  
> Wordcount: 116  
> Point of view: third
> 
> Written in 2009.

As he walks away from Jim in the hangar, McCoy sees a glimmer of the future, of explosions and screams and the empty silence of space.

It's the first thing he's Watched in nearly four years, since he took that experimental treatment and swore to never use his 'gift' again.

On the backs of his eyelids pass a multitude of what-ifs, each worse than the last, each ending in death and then two planets imploding, trillions of lives gone in an instant.

He gasps for breath, eyes closed, waiting it out.

Finally, in the last version of the future, he sees Jim on the bridge, arguing with that pointy-eared bastard.

"Damnit," he mutters and turns around.


End file.
